Rush
by Soluna125
Summary: Well it starts off with a friendship and slowly escalates. Has the song rush by Tyra B. inuxsan


Disclaimer: don't own characters or song

**Givin' Me A Rush**

After defeating Naraku, Kayade had all the villagers pull together to make the strong warriors their own huts. Each friend had their own hut behind Kayade's. Kagome's was on the far left, her hut was ther second largest. Next to Kagome's hut was Sango's, she had the smallest hut. After her hut came the biggest hut and of course it belonged to Inuyasha. The last hut was Miroku's he had the third largest hut. Kagome and Sango would spend alot of time together, Kagome would mostly visit Sango, and usually they would have 'sleepovers'.

One night Sango went out for a walk it was late and everyone was sleeping. She left withought her weapons, but she wore her slayer suit. She was roming the forest aimlessley and in deep thought about her the man that she really loved, Inuyasha. A bee demon crept up behind her as she was thinking about him and stuck it's stinger into Sango's leg. Instantly she dropped to her knees and held her pain filled calf. She was bleeding friosly onto the ground below her. The bee attaked her again except this time in her arm trying to paralyze her. She clenched her bleeding arm with one hand and her bleeding leg with the other. At this point her eyes were closed and she had tears streaming down her face. She knew that if she kept this up she would die because of her lack of blood. The was once again trying to sting her. The pointer was aimed for her back Sango could do nothing but except this cruel death. She turned over so that her back was now an easy target, she was prepared ot die. She closed her eyes tight and tears continued to stain her face. Still she waited but no attach was made she couldn't hear anything because her thought drowned all sounds out. She still waited and when shefelt she could wait no more she turned her limb body around she kept her eyeas closed, she dropped her hand clutching her bloody arm to give the demon a shot at her heart.

"You can open your eyes now!" an annoyed voice said. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her savior it was no other than Inuyasha. He was standing three inches away from her with the dead demon in his hand. "Took ya long enough." he said "now let's go!" he said as he began to walk away. Sango didn't move from her spot on the ground. Inuyasha could feel her sitting there. "I said lets go. Get your butt up and lets go." he said as he waited for her to move. By this time her tears stopped and her injuries were now bleeding lightly.

_You're Giving Me A Rush, Rush  
Everytime That You Come Around  
And When We Touch, Touch  
I Can't Get Enough _

You're Giving Me A Rush, Rush  
Everytime That You Come Around  
And When We Touch, Touch  
I Can't Get Enough 

"I can't move me leg is hurt." she said quietly.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to pick her pick up and cary her to her hut. She was a lot lighter then when he first met her, but he made no big deal about it. "What the hell is wrong with you leaving your weapons behind, and on top of that letting that demon hurt you like that, and the most upsetting is that you were giving your self up to die. That's not the Sango that i know." Inuyasha said as he held her bridal style and walked back to the huts.

"I'm sorry." she said as he continued to carry her.

"Well you could have gotten killed." he said. "I'm gonna put you down and let you try to walk. Ok." Inuyasha said as she nodded. He let her down gently as she kept her arms around his neck, where she wanted to keep them forever. She stood on her good leg first and then tried to set the other one on the floor, but as soon as she did that she fell but before she hit the floor something grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her up and then once again put her into his arms. He carried her the rest of the way, bridal style. Sango had no complaints even though she was suppose to get married in one month.

When Sango's hut was reached Inuyasha set her down infront of it. She began to limp her way until she actually did fall. Inuyasha rushed to her side and helped her up he brought her into her hut. When he was about to leave she fainted right in the middle of the floor. "Sango are you ok?" Inuyasha asked withought looking back. When no response came he turned around only to find her laying on the floor unconcious. He picked her up and sat down against a corner wall with her in his lap. Sango's eyes flutterd open a few minutes later. She felt strong, warm and protective arms wrapped around her and she wished that she didn't wake up from her sudden black out.

"Sango you're up. Are you ok? What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked in one breath.

"I'm not sure i just blacked out for a minute. I'm ok now."

_Tell Me All Your Secrets  
I Wont Tell A Soul  
I'll Keep It On The Low _

Just Tell Me What You Do  
That Makes Me Wanna Lose Control  
We Got A Special Thing  
Cant Let No Body Come Between

I Know You Feeling  
Hope Youre Feeling The Same Way I Feel  


"That's not normal, did you eat today?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Yes." she lied through her teeth.

"Let me make you somehting to eat." Inuyasha offered.

"No thanks!" Sango said as she got out of his lap and standing up and leaning against the wall.

"It's no problem let me make you a little something, umm...rice." he said standing up as well.

"I said it was ok!" Sango said louder than her normal tone.

"Calm down, now you really need to eat something your attitude is bad today, actually it's been bad for a while." Inuyasha said.

"**I said it was ok.**" Sango yelled this time. Tears came out of her eyes and

"Sango take it easy. I won't force you to eat. I promise just let me stay here for the night i'm worried about you." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, look i'm sorry for yelling. I didn't mean it."

"It's ok." Inuyasha said moving closer to Sango.

"No Inuyasha it's not ok i shouldn't yell at you when your only trying to help." Sango said. Inuyasha embraced her in a hug. Sango tensed up at first but then slowly gave in and gave Inuyasha a hug back.

"I'll take that corner." he said pointing to an empty corner that was closest to the exit.

"Ok." Sango said as she pushed herself off of the wall and to her spot where she slept. They both fell asleep within minutes.

_They'll Never Understand The Way I Feel  
Wonder Why We're So Affectionate  
Why, Why  
Just Tell Them That It's Human Nature_

The next morning Sango woke up to the scent of meat. She sat up and looked at Inuyasha standing there with two plates of food in his hands. One for him and one for Sango. Sango rolled over at the sight of food. "I'm not hungry." she mummbled and closed her eyes.

"Sango get up and eat it now or else i'm going to shove it down your throat." Inuyasha said.

"No." she said again. Inuyasha walked over to her and turned her over her eyes were shut but she was not sleeping.

"Come on just get up. Take a bite for me. Please." Inuyasha said nicely.

"Fine a bite." Sango said as she sat up. Inuyasha brought her the food.

"I told Miroku and Kagome about your leg and arm. How's it feeling today?"

"Fine i don't even feel the pain." Sango said as he handed her the plate with a lot of food on it.

"Just eat it you use to scoff down more food than that when we were traveling."

"It was different. I would move more."

"Just eat it it's not like your going to get fat and plus you looked better before you lost all that weight." Inuyasha said smirking.

"What are you talking about i'm the-" she was cut off.

"Oh please you lost like 15 pounds i felt it when i picked you up, and plus your body got smaller, and your clothes got bigger, plus your thighs looked more valumsoues before you lost weight you should really gain it back, you know i was starting to like you." Inuyahsa said still smirking.

"I'm just not hungry." she said and turned around.

_You're Giving Me A Rush, Rush  
Everytime That You Come Around  
And When We Touch, Touch  
I Can't Get Enough _

You're Giving Me A Rush, Rush  
Everytime That You Come Around  
And When We Touch, Touch  
I Can't Get Enough 

"Hey Sango!" Inuyasha said.

She turned her head again but this time to face him. Instantly their lips crahed together and Sango was taken back. She tried to pull away but Inuyahsa just moved closer. She gasped and opened her mouth. Inuyasha instantly took the chance to stick his tounge down her throat. Her eyes opened wide, and she finally pushed him off. She could feel her adrenaline rising.

Sango stood up and walked out of her hut. She went to sit with Kayade in her hut. Kagome came in and joined her they all sat and talked. Miroku walked in and Kayade began to cook dinner and Kagome went to help her. Miroku sat beside Sango, he was practically on top of her. Still Sango did not move, instead she put her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a little while. Miroku then put his arm around Sango and they moved closer to eachother. Miroku lifted Sango's chin and kissed her lightly at that Sango kissed him back. They shared a kiss together that was short and meaningful.

Inuyasha walked in while they were still in there "mode". All he could do was look at them and wonder why Sango would want scum like that. '_She should be kissing me not him, tonight she will be mine." _Inuyasha thought.

That night when everyone was in their hut Inuyasha left his. He knew that Miroku would have a women in his hut so he wouldn't bother Sango. As he approched Sango's hut she walked out. "What's up Inuyasha?" she asked half dead.

"Nothing just got boared, and came to visist, can i come in?" he said.

"Sure." she said as she walked in and sat down on a mat placed on the floor. Inuyasha sat beside her.

"So what was up with you and Miroku?" he asked in a nonchalant voice.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked completely confused.

"You know back in Kayade's."

"I'm really lost can you be more specific."

"You know close contact."

"..."

"I can show you better than i can show you." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." Sango replied.

Inuyasha pressed his lips to Sango's and they once again shared a kiss, except this time Sango did not push him away. "Does that refresh your memmory?" Inuyasha said once thye parted.

"Yah. I didn't know you saw that. I wouldn't have done that if i knew you were there." Sango said truthfully.

"Miroku!" a female voice said loud.

"Did you hear that?" Sango asked standing up.

"No it was probably just the wind." '_I can't let her find out about Miroku. She'll be heart broken.'_

"Miroku!" this time it was said louder.

"There it was again!" Sango said. This time she left her hut in a sprint and left Inuyasha behind. He quickly ran after her, stopping her in her tracks when he reached in front of her. "Move." she said.

"Is that how we ask?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha excuse me i need to pass."

"Please Sango come with me. I have something important to tell you!"

_It don't matter who's around  
or where we are  
baby it feels like we're alone  
you take me places no one's ever taken me befpre _

You aint gotta say it (you aint gotta say it)  
cause i know what you're gonna say  
baby can you send it  
just rush (rush) your love right away 

"Well then your going to have to tell me now and right here because i'm not moving."

Inuyasha stepped aside closing his eyes prepared to tell her. "Sango i..." when he opened his eyes there was no longer anyone beside him or anywhere near him. _'She's fast!'_ he thought.

Sango walked into Miroku's hut only to see him on top of another women. She gasped and that was it. Miroku looked up and at that point Inuyasha was behind her blocking the entrance/exit. "Sango it's not what it looks like." Miroku said as the girl tried to cover herself. Inuyasha knew it was bound to happen.

Sango's eyes welled up with tears and she turned around and fell into Inuyasha's chest. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the hut. He ran to the forest with Sango and stopped at a cave. He sat down and put her in his lap. She sat back in his chest and cried a little more. Inuyasha held her tight and finally her sobs came to an end. She looked up at Inuyasha and saw that he was looking at her with sympathy.

"Sango. This might not be the right time but i need to tell you something." Inuyasha said almost in a wisper.

"Tell me." she said.

"I love you."

Sango looked at him and blinked a couple of times. She then kissed him like there was no tommorow.

_They'll never understand the way i feel  
wonder why we're so affectionate  
why, why  
just tell them that it's human nature _

You're giving me a rush, rush  
everytime that you come around  
and when we touch, touch  
i can't get enough

You're giving me a rush, rush  
everytime that you come around  
and when we touch, touch  
i can't get enough 

"I love you too. Just don't hurt me like Miroku did." Sango said.

"I won't ever. " Inuyasha said. Together they copied Miroku except they loved eachother.

"Were are we?" Sango asked as she sat up realizing she was not dressed. "Oh" she said and put nh er clothes. She stood up and noticed no one was around. "He lied to me." Sango said aloud. She left the cave and began to walk towards her hut.

"Where are you going sleepy head?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought you left me." she said.

"I would never." he replied. "I had to wash up and so do you." he said picking her up and carrying her to a lake.

When Sango was done they walked back to the village and both went to their own huts. Sango instantly fell asleep as she hit her mat. Inuyasha on the other hand stayed up and thought about what he and Sango would do next. After a while he dozed off.

"Sango, Sango wake up!" Kagome said as she shook Sango.

"What happened?" Sango said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Get up it's lunch time."

"Ok. I'm coming." she said as she sat up as Kagome left. _'So i guess it was all a dream!' _Sango thought to herself. She stood up and instantly felt the pain between her legs and a sharp pain on her shoulder. Sango moved her Kimono top alittle and saw Inuyasha's fang marks. "I wasn't a dream." Sango said to herself.

"What wasn't?" Inuyasha said as he walked in.

"You marked me." she said.

"Of course your mine forever." \

_Take me  
away from here so far away  
baby  
something about the way when you  
touch me  
you make me feel so free_

Oohhh you give me a rush, rush  
everytime that you come around  
and when we touch touch  
i can't get enough

"What about Kagome?" Sango asked.

"She's fine with it i talked to her."

"Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Come on Sango lets get lunch."

"Fine."

Once they walked into Kayade's she walked up to them and hugged them. "You told Kayade?" Sango asked.

"No i did." Kagome said as she hugged Sango too.

"What happened?" Miroku asked as he walked into the hut.

"I marked Sango as my mate." Inuyasha said happily.

"Oh. Well congradulations. Sorry about yesterday." Miroku said apolagetically.

"It's ok." both Inuyasha and Sango said together.

_You're giving me a rush (rush)  
everytime that you come around  
and when we touch touch  
i can't get enough_

You're giving me  
you're giving me


End file.
